


Dogs and humans

by LaurelSilver



Series: Winter Wonderland [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal-talia, Gen, M/M, Nekotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part of the Winter Angst with a happy ending prompts] The character ends up without a place to stay in winter, but someone helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and humans

**Author's Note:**

> Winston [Neko!England]  
> Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt [the broad human/Luddy]  
> Feliciano 'Veneziano' Vargas [the second human]  
> Geld (Ludwig's dog; golden retriever puppy)  
> Rot (Ludwig's dog; rust-coloured sausage/Weiner dog, wears a green and white ribbon around her neck)  
> Schwarz (Ludwig's dog; German shepard, the oldest of the three dogs)  
> Gilbird [feathered abomination]
> 
> Note; from Winston's perspective. Uses things cats hate (hoovers/vacuums, vets, dogs) as swear words. Doesn't speak 'human', but animals can understand each other.

Winston pads cautiously though the awful white fluff. It’s very cold and hurts his paws, but he needs to find somewhere to sleep. Or some food. Or both. Hoovers, he hates the cold!

A car zooms past, splashing sleet onto the pavement. The cold water-and-snow-and-mud hits Winston like a heavy slap, and he darts away, straight down a random driveway.

“Hoovers!” Winston plops himself down on a flower bed, the windowsill above having sheltered it from the snow. He leans down, trying to clean himself up. The ice is cold on his tongue, and the mud has to be the vilest thing he’s ever tasted. His fur now smells pretty gross, too.

“Oh, vets! Vets-vets-vets-hoovers-dogs-hoovers!” he yells, trying to spit a clump of ice out of his mouth.

“Cat!” a gruff voice barks from the house behind him, “Cat-cat-cat-cat-cat!”

No. Hoovers no. Winston isn’t sticking around with that noise.

Two more voice join the first, one even gruffer and one slightly higher, both just as loud and chanting exactly the same word. And people say cats are Satanic.

Bright light from next to him, as the door to the house opens. Human footsteps crunch heavily through the snow, and the human appears carrying a large electric lantern. The human is broad, with a long, dark coat and his hair slicked back.

He crouches down on seeing Winston, holding a hand out to give his head a quick scratch. Winston allows the human to pet him. The human is a little heavy-handed, but his hands are warm.

The human picks Winston up, and Winston gives a yelp of surprise as his paws lose the floor. He’s never liked being man-handled.

But inside the house is warm too, and Winston purrs without even meaning to. The triple chant of “Cat!” escalates in sound, and the human speaks firmly. Two of the voices stop, but one, the first bark if Winston recognises it right, continues.

Another human voice. The human passes Winston to the new human, and a strong smell of cooked meat fills Winston’s nose, and his purring escalates.

Winston flicks his tail about as the new human carries him into the kitchen. The human carries him to the fridge and opens it, pulling a few things out and putting them down on the side. He then replaces several of them, leaving only a metallic package that makes scrunching noises every time the human touches it.

The human unwraps the parcel, taking out one of the pieces of its contents and holding it up to Winston’s mouth. Winston dives on it as best he can, still being held by the human. The meat is a little chewy and cold, but tasty and so satisfying after several days without food. The human makes those annoying human noises, patting Winston’s head.

“Stop it and feed me,” Winston demands, looking up at the human. The human makes another annoying human noise, rubs Winston’s head and passes him another piece.

This happens several more times, the human refusing to stop with the noises. The broad human returns, and the humans talk in their human language. One of the dogs, a big old thing with dark fur, follows the broader human, sitting loyally by his master’s side, as dogs do.

The broad human reaches for Winston, but doesn’t take him. Instead, he pulls at the collar Winston had forgotten he still wears. He can still remember his previous humans putting it on him, one having to hold him still while another fastened the horrible thing around his neck. Why humans feel the need to do this, Winston still doesn’t know. Possibly how humans mark their territory.

The second human feeds Winston another piece of meat, adjusting his hold until he cradles Winston like a baby. Winston chews at the meat, vaguely aware of the broad human walking away. His footsteps are quite heavy, and accompanied by the padding pawsteps of the dog. The second human bounces Winston up and down, making more human noises, but Winston lies there, allowing it. When humans provide food, Winston is prepared to put up with some bullshit. Some.

As the broad human begins to make loud human noises, the second one carries Winston into what appears to be the living room. He rummages around in a box on the floor for a while before sitting down in a big comfy chair, putting Winston down on his lap.

The living room is fairly simple; organised, no fancy decorations aside from a wooden cuckoo clock, the coffee table piled with books with a couple of mugs and a dog chew toy. A lot of blankets and cushions, some pulled into a corner, probably for the dogs, quite a few on the sofa. The television is mounted on the wall opposite the sofa, the cuckoo clock behind the sofa, a pendulum swinging back and forth underneath it. In the corner stands a birdcage, some feathery abomination inside staring at Winston from behind the bars. Along the wall between the birdcage and nest stand three kennels, a puppy laid in the bottom of one, gazing up at the second human with big, round eyes. The third dog, a small female with a ribbon around her neck, is laid on a pillow, chewing on a toy.

Winston surveys the room with the prestige of a king, sending glares to both dogs and the bird.

“Master sent me in the kennel because of you,” the puppy whines.

Winston doesn’t grace him with a response.

The second human rattles about with something. And then, Winston feels it. Sharp bristles digging through his fur, scraping his skin and pulling.

“That hurts, you clumsy imbecile!” Winston hisses.

The human makes panicked human noises, rubbing Winston’s head. Winston purrs, settling back down. The attention to his crown and ears makes the tug of the brush marginally more tolerable, though Winston still wriggles if it gets too close to his tail.

The broad human returns, talking to the second human. While Winston can’t understand human noises, the second human sounds upset, and the broad human exasperated.

“Please!” the feathery abomination squawks, “Please Luddy keep! Please Luddy keep!”

The broad human sighs and crouches, pulling Winston’s collar again. The second human drops the brush, massaging Winston’s ears and head gently, and Winston’s purring only gets louder.

“Yay!” the squawking continues, “Luddy keep! Keep, keep! Yay!”

The broad human stands again, something shiny in his hand. The second human picks Winston back up, cradling him again.

“Why are you hal,” the second human mewls.

“What?” Winston retorts.

“Hazel hearted black hole.”

“What are you on about?”

“Life is like a not.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Double dead vaccum cleaner, ecto crossdressing medic cosplay. Flock femininity. Jump.”

Winston stares at the human, who continues mewling random nonsense and making happy human noises. The broad human sits down on the arm of the armchair, pulling a blanket around the smaller human.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explaination;  
> Winston ends up meowing in the cold outside the Bielschmidt-Vargas house.  
> Ludwig finds him, brings him inside  
> Feliciano feeds him meat leftovers from their Christmas Dinner, then brushes him with a soft dog brush  
> Ludwig calls the (landline) number on Winston's collar to find his family has moved away, leaving Winston behind  
> Feliciano begs Ludwig to keep Winston, Gilbird parrots him  
> Ludwig complies  
> Feliciano meows at Winston, but it doesn't make any sense to Winston
> 
> Animals can understand each other, even animals that imitate humans (e.g. Gilbird). That is totally how it works.
> 
> Yeah, idk either


End file.
